Raised by Wolves
by The Devils Song
Summary: 'There was one day when everything in my life changed. Do you remember it? It was the day that caused my parents deaths. Could you take me in, please? I'd be forever grateful.' Letters like this were sent to Ruka Nogi all the time. He had to accept the this request, though. Just like how, eventually, he'd have to send her to that school. The school where she'd meet 'him'.
1. Prologue:  A Letter to You

Prologue

Dear Mr Nogi,

There was one day in my life, just one, when everything changed. You were there, at the end of it. Do you remember? I hope you do. You were too late, but I don't blame you. You tried. My parents and I had been sitting on hill, enjoying a moonlight picnic. I had been on a swing set far away but still in sight. I remember the strange feeling I got, like something was watching me. I also remember shrugging it off, like any normal ten-year-old would. My parents noticed too and began to pack up our stuff.

They had called me over to them, trying not to look panicked. I wanted to keep swinging, though, so I didn't listen.

The full moon is the time when werewolves are their hungriest, but you know that already. You also know they aren't allowed to eat on a full moon, right? Of course you do. You're their leader. Well, that night was a full moon. It was so pretty. I still can't believe something that beautiful could cause such a disaster. You know what I realised that day?

Not all werewolves can control their hunger.

We heard howling that night. I didn't mind it, but my parents suddenly look a lot more worried than they had before. The howling came closer, grew in volume, filled my ears. A werewolf's howl is such an eerie sound. So hypnotic and strangely calming. I could see mother fighting against the calming spell, though it didn't affect my father.

You know what I saw in the bushes, Mr. Nogi? Golden eyes.

There was a long pause. My parents froze, their eyes staring straight into the werewolf's. A snarl was released from its furry mouth, and it pounced. Do you know what happened after that? I don't. You covered my eyes. All I know is that when you let go, mother was dead and father was crying.

The wolf got her.

I remember screaming. I tried to run to father and you held me back. Why did you hold me back? I wanted to comfort father. He looked so broken. Everything was so chaotic. Your wolf pack locked up the rogue wolf, you carried me over to my father, and all I could focus on was my mother's blood splattered over the grass. It was such a deep red. Red was my favourite colour. Did you know that? Probably not.

You were too late, Mr. Nogi.

I once again looked at the wolf who'd killed my mother. He was in human form. Yes, 'he'. He didn't look older than me. He looked almost as broken as my father. I don't blame him, either.

Do you know why I'm writing you this letter, Mr. Nogi? I need your help. It's been a year since that happened. Father has recently shot himself. They want to send me to an orphanage, but I don't want to go there. They say it's a bad, bad place. Could I stay with you, Mr. Nogi? Please?

You're my last chance. Please take me in. I'd be forever grateful to you.

Sincerely,  
Mikan Sakura.

P.S. The package contains cookies. I baked them myself. I hope you enjoy them. 

* * *

A/N: This is the rewritten prologue of Raised by Wolves. It was too close to the book and my writing style when I first started this was just horrible. I like this version much better. The rewritten first chapter should be up soon, but no promises. Also, if there are any specific scenes you'd like me to keep in this story, please tell me. I'll try to keep it, but no promises.

DISCLAIMED: I own none of the copyright material mentioned.

Review please. Good or bad.


	2. Sent Off

Chapter 1  
Sent Off

"Mikan, may I talk to you?"

I glanced up at the sound of my name. I still wasn't really used to the sight of Ruka, even after five years of living with him. His natural blonde hair was such a strange sight in Japan, and his blue eyes were always so peaceful. "Yes, Ruka?"

He walked over to where I sat in the library, smiling. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me brother? We're family now."

"Sorry, brother. I forget sometimes." Ruka patted my head. "So, what do you need to tell me?"

His smile faded a bit around the edges. "Well, Mikan, have you heard of Gakuen Alice?"

"That school for supernatural creatures? Yes, I have. What about it?"

"I was thinking of sending you there for a while-"

"But brother!" I interrupted. "I don't know what I am yet. As far as we know, I'm just a normal human. You can't send me there!"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I hated disagreeing with him. I hated frustrating him. After all he's done for me in the past years without my parents, the only thing I could ever do to repay him is make him happy. A lot of the time, I can't even do that right.

"Think about it, Mikan. The staff there could help you find out what you are. There's no way you're a human if your parents knew about werewolves." Ruka bit his lip. That was a nervous habit of his. "The pack will be leaving soon for . . . a _special _mission. As the Alpha, I need to go and I can't leave you and Koko here alone."

"Koko? He'd be going to?" As one of the youngest - and one of the most out there - members of the pack, Koko was considered a sort of trouble maker among the pack. Especially since his Side started developing. He was definitely my closest friend, even if he could be extremely irritating sometimes.

Ruka laughed loudly, as if that was the funniest thing he'd heard all year. "Of course, silly! I couldn't separate you two if I tried. And, you know, he _is _getting to Mate age . . . " He winked at me, still laughing.

"Ew! You're much to old to be saying that kind of stuff."

"I'm only nine hundred and twenty-seven!"

"Brother-"

He waved his hands at me. "Okay, okay. I'm old. So, now that _that _particular discussion is over, go pack your bags. We leave tomorrow. Koko already knows." Ruka leaned forward, hugging me tightly. "Everything will be alright. You'll do great there. I'll visit, promise." 

* * *

_Too many bags, _I decided, looking at all five suitcases. Maybe I don't have to take the books I've already read . . . But what if I ran out? Could I go shopping at that school?

A deep chuckle caught my attention. "Mikan, you don't need to pack your whole room."

I turned to face Koko's grinning face. His dirty blonde hair hung into his brown eyes and his teeth were slightly crooked. That didn't stop him from being handsome, but I'd been used to his looks since the beginning of puberty.

"Knowing you, you probably just shoved some clothes and a toothbrush into a backpack." Turning away from him, I started to sort through what I'd already packed and took some things out.

Koko's loud laughter filled the room. "Aww, am I that transparent?" He jumped onto my back, but kept most of his weight off of me so I wouldn't fall over. "Ruka told me they're putting you into the werewolf dorm until further notice. Maybe we'll be put next to each other!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him off my back. "What school would let girls and boys sleep in rooms right next to each other? That's just irresponsible."

Koko flopped backwards onto my bed, picked up the book nearest to him and started flicking it through it as he talked. "Well, you're going to be the only female in the dorm, Mikan."

"Huh? Why? I know male werewolves are protective of their women, but surely by high school age they'd let them go to a boarding school, right?"

"Nope," Koko said, popping the 'p' sound and trading the book in his hand for a manga. "Clearly you don't know the extent of a male werewolves protective instincts. Why do you think I ripped Youichi's head off for asking you to take a bath with him?"

"He's three, Koko."

"Point proven. We're even protective towards three-year-olds."

I snatched the manga out of his hands to place it in a suitcase. I'd managed to get from five suitcases down to two. I pulled Koko off of my bed - not that I would have been able to if Koko hadn't been willing to get up - and shoved him out the door to my bedroom. "Not that I don't love your presence, Koko, but I'd like to get some sleep now. See you tomorrow."

After diving under the covers, I let my mind wander. I've been with the pack since the age of eleven. I've never been anywhere without the older members, the full werewolves, being there too. Especially Ruka - he only ever left my side for more than a few hours during the full moon. Now I'm going to be with other creatures, not just werewolves. Do they act differently to werewolves? Are they as loud as the humans I'd previously lived near? I really hoped not.

A life outside the pack? I just can't imagine it. 

* * *

A/N: Done. Thank God.

DISCLAIMED: I own none of the copyright material mentioned.


	3. Friends

Being rewritten . . .


	4. Instincts

Being rewritten . . .


	5. Bond

Being rewritten . . .


	6. Dangerous

Being rewritten . . .


	7. Lonely

Being rewritten . . .


	8. Confusion

Being rewritten . . .


	9. Playing with Fire

Being rewritten . . .


	10. Angel

Being rewritten . . .


	11. Demon Partner

Being rewritten . . .


	12. Finding You

Being rewritten . . .


	13. Just Dance

Being rewritten . . .


	14. Even Angels Fall

Being rewritten . . .


	15. The Truth Hurts

Being rewritten . . .


	16. Hell Hotel

Being rewritten . . .


End file.
